<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Asleep by HonTsu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135340">Asleep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonTsu/pseuds/HonTsu'>HonTsu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Chronicles of Balance - Asleep - Português [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A certo ponto não vão ter ideia alguma do que se passa, Amor - Freeform, Battle Nexus (TMNT), Cardcaptor Sakura - Freeform, Elementos, F/F, F/M, Freedom, Friendship/Love, Half-Vampires, Human/Turtle Relationships (TMNT), M/M, Magia, Magic, Medabots - Freeform, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Mistery, Multi, Multiverse, Multiverso, Ninjas - Freeform, Origem do Universo, Origens, Paciencia...havemos de lá chegar, Universo, Vampires, Vampiros, Violence, Violencia, amizade, dragon ball - Freeform, espaço, espiritos, space, spirits and elements, you will have no idea what is going on at some point</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português europeu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:09:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonTsu/pseuds/HonTsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Era uma noite agitada, como qualquer outra na cidade de Nova York. Luzes, carros, pessoas; por todo o lado havia vida e agitação. As luzes da cidade refletiam no Rio East fazendo com a escuridão nunca fosse sentida, como se a Lua e o silêncio não passassem de mitos ou fábulas para crianças. Era algo tão comum para todos os que alí viviam, para todos os que visitavam a cidade, para todos os que viviam no belo planeta Terra, todos ouviam falar da cidade que nunca dormia, onde o sossego não existia.<br/>Foi nesta cidade tão viva que ela acordou, perto das margens do rio East, por baixo da ponte de Brooklyn.</p><p>A jovem sentou-se nos godos da margem e olhou em seu redor. Não fazia ideia de onde estava nem de quem era.</p><p>Ficou alí, sentada nos godos a assimilar tudo o que via e que ouvia até a Lua desaparecer e dar lugar ao Sol que iluminou todo o céu. Isso ela conhecia, o Sol, a Lua, a Água. Não o mesmo Sol, Lua e Água que via naquele momento, mas uma outra versão dos mesmos.</p><p>Este livro inclui personagens de TMNT e tem personagens inspirados em Medabots, Dragon Ball e SCC</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>And some others along the way, Casey Jones/April O'Neil (TMNT), Donatello (TMNT)/Original Character(s), Leonardo/Michelangelo (TMNT), Raphael (TMNT)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Chronicles of Balance - Asleep - Português [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Thirst</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Olá a todos!</p><p>Este é o meu primeiro trabalho publicado no A03!</p><p>É uma história que vai culmatar anos de imaginação e cenários na minha cabeça e eu espero mesmo que vocês gostem!<br/>Eu estou a postar a história em inglês também, na loucura, mas resolvi postar também em português para os que se sentirem mais à vontade.</p><p>Espero que gostem do meu trabalho!As frases a negrito são diálogos.<br/>As frases a negrito e itálico são pensamentos.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="texto">
  <p>
    <strong>Narradora</strong>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Era uma noite agitada, como qualquer outra na cidade de Nova York. Luzes, carros, pessoas; por todo o lado havia vida e agitação. As luzes da cidade refletiam no Rio East fazendo com a escuridão nunca fosse sentida, como se a Lua e o silêncio não passassem de mitos ou fábulas para crianças. Era algo tão comum para todos os que alí viviam, para todos os que visitavam a cidade, para todos os que viviam no belo planeta Terra, todos ouviam falar da cidade que nunca dormia, onde o sossego não existia.</p>
  <p><br/>
Foi nesta cidade tão viva que ela acordou, perto das margens do rio East, por baixo da ponte de Brooklyn. Uma jovem menina, pela cara aparentava ter apenas 11 ou 12 anos de idade, mas pela altura já lhe dariam 16 ou 17, corpo trabalhado, músculos fortes, a sua pele era branca, demasiado branca para passar ideia de alguém saudável. A cor dos seus cabelos variava entre negro, vermelho, azul e arroxeado, eram longos, lisos e estavam penteados em dois totós presos com laços vermelhos. Tinha orelhas pequenas e um pouco pontiagudas, o nariz era pequeno e fino assim como os lábios. Os olhos eram grandes e redondos, com grandes pestanas a protege-los e finas sobrancelhas a contorná-los. Pareciam vazios ou medrosos ou admirados…e possuíam uma cor única: púrpura. Não era uma cor que dissesse muito…ela era misteriosa em todo o seu ser. Vestia um longo vestido vermelho estilo cai-cai que lhe deixava os ombros despidos, uma gargantilha brilhante e um pequeno colar de metal que tomava a forma de uma folha verde. Toda ela se apresentava suja, como se há muito não se lavasse ou trocasse de roupa. Por toda a pele suja e descoberta podiam ser observados hematomas que se destacavam na sua pele pálida.</p>
  <p><br/>
A jovem sentou-se nos godos da margem e olhou em seu redor. Não fazia ideia de onde estava nem de quem era. A cada som de carros ou maquinarias próximas o seu corpo se arrepiava. Poder-se-ia dizer que estava com medo, mas sem total certeza. Não se lembrava de alguma vez ter visto tanta luz e de ouvir aqueles sons que ouvia, nem de jamais ter visto algo semelhante aos grandes e escuros montes iluminados do outro lado da margem ou dos grandes animais de aspeto metálico que flutuavam calmamente no rio, como também não se lembrava do seu nome ou de qualquer outro alguém. Poderia ser algo normal não reconhecer nada à sua volta pois, no seu intimo, ela sabia que não pertencia ali. Conseguia ouvir e distinguir vários sons tanto do seu como do lado oposto da margem em que se encontrava e nada lhe soava certo. Ficou alí, sentada nos godos a assimilar tudo o que via e que ouvia até a Lua desaparecer e dar lugar ao Sol que iluminou todo o céu. Isso ela conhecia, o Sol, a Lua, a Água. Não o mesmo Sol, Lua e Água que via naquele momento, mas uma outra versão dos mesmos. Assim que o céu se iluminou, os sons, que eram entretanto distantes, foram-se aproximando até estarem perto de mais para serem aceitáveis e o seu instinto exigiu que ela se escondesse. Quando olhou em seu redor, entendeu que tinha apenas uma solução. Escavou por entre os godos, metendo-se debaixo deles e ficando assim camuflada, tornando-se uma com a margem do rio. E alí ficou até escurecer de novo e a Lua reinar no céu. Era uma noite de Lua Grande, Lua essa carregada de energia, poder e mistério. Assim que se fez brilhar no centro do céu, a jovem, que tinha voltado a ficar sentada por cima dos godos, observando e esperando, começou a sentir-se estranha. Sentia a sua garganta seca e apertada, sensação essa que foi piorando conforme os minutos iam passando, de secura passou a calor, calor esse que aumentava também até se tornar doloroso e, como se não bastasse, ouviu uma voz na sua cabeça, uma voz alta, profunda e de certa forma cruel. «<strong><em>seykxel toe, txur toe, sìltsan toe</em></strong>». Ouvia isto repetidamente na sua cabeça e não entendia o que se estava a passar. Levantou-se e deu voltas desgovernadas, tentando focar-se e pensar para entender o que seria aquele fogo dentro de si e porque a voz lhe gritava aquilo. Por entre as voltas e reboliços, focou de repente o seu rosto na água e ficou imóvel. Os seus olhos, anteriormente púrpuras e brilhantes encontravam-se agora num tom vermelho forte e embaçado. Ficou ainda mais assustada e fugiu para longe da margem. Nem conseguiu pensar no receio que tinha dos seres estranhos que já tinha visto e ouvido, ela sabia que precisava de ajuda. Parou num beco escuro, queria correr, mas de repente deu-se conta que não estava a inspirar, como se se tivesse inibido de tal ato de forma inconsciente. Encostou-se a um muro frio, olhou para a Lua, olhou em frente, concentrou-se e inspirou fundo … e depois veio o escuro.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
«<strong>Hey! Pequena? Acorda por favor! Oh pah, porque é que só me acontece disto a mim nas noites de patrulha? Eu disse, eu disse que queria ficar no laboratório, mas nããããooo… “estás há muito tempo aí fechado” disseram eles, “faz-te bem sair, não vai aparecer nada estranho” disseram eles. Vá lá miúda, acorda!!</strong>» - A jovem sentiu alguém abaná-la e ouviu a voz falar perto de si.<br/>
<br/>
A princípio não se mexeu, quem sabe o que lhe poderia fazer o dono da voz?! Mas, há medida que ouvia os resmungos e desvaneios altos da mesma, conseguiu sentir segurança. Além disso, deu-se conta de que a queimadura que sentia na garganta tinha desaparecido. Teria este desconhecido conseguido ajudá-la? Quando o ouviu chamar outra vez, ganhou coragem e mexeu-se um pouco.<br/>
<br/>
«<strong>Ah, estás viva, graças aos céus!</strong>» - Abriu os olhos e olhou para cima.<br/>
<br/>
A figura já não estava perto de si, mas conseguiu ouvir algum barulho vindo das sombras criadas pela vegetação ao seu redor. Vegetação? Mas, ela estava num local pequeno e escuro, como tinha ido alí parar? Olhou em seu redor e estava rodeada de pequenos arbustos e algumas árvores para além de estar deitada em relva. Haviam alguns pontos de luz que iluminavam algumas partes daquela estranha e pequenina floresta. Antes de voltar a procurar pelo dono da voz, tentou pôr-se de pé, mas ao fazê-lo olhou para baixo para si mesma e arregalou os olhos assustada. Dezenas de cadáveres de seres pequenos, felpudos, castanhos e desmembrados estavam ao seu redor e ao longo de toda a sua figura havia sangue, na sua pele e nas suas roupas. Ficou uns segundos em choque a olhar para si mesma, sem entender nada do que se passava. Os seres tinham-na atacado? Ou tinha ela atacado os seres? Como tinha ido alí parar? Nada fazia sentido.<br/>
<br/>
«<strong>Estás bem? Não estás magoada?</strong>» - O som da voz vindo do seu lado esquerdo fez com que ela voltasse à realidade. A voz vinha dos arbustos. Ganhou força, levantou-se deixando cair alguns dos corpos que estavam no seu vestido e deu um passo em direção à voz. «<strong>Por favor, não te aproximes</strong>». - Ela pára assim que lhe é pedido - «<strong>Só quero saber se estás bem, se não precisas de um médico, não quero assustar-te</strong>». - Ela continuou parada onde estava por um minuto.<br/>
<br/>
Porque é que ele a iria assustar? Ela queria saber e por isso iria perguntar.<br/>
<br/>
«<strong>Taluna txewm oe?</strong>» Assim que o som saiu da sua boca ela tapou-a.<br/>
<br/>
O som da sua voz era melodioso e fino, como o de uma criança pequena, mas ao mesmo tempo forte e decidido. Mas isso não acalmava em nada a jovem, que só pensava nas palavras, se é que seriam palavras, que proferiu. Não soava nada como as palavras ditas pelo estranho, mas ela entendeu-as perfeitamente, assim como aquelas na sua cabeça antes. Ela pensou que queria perguntar o porquê de ele achar que a assustaria, mas não foi o que saiu de seus lábios, ou foi?<br/>
<br/>
«<strong>Uhhmmm…não entendi… desculpa mas não entendo a língua que falas.…</strong>»<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Após ouvir isto, ela sentiu-se desesperar ainda mais. Não tinha memória de nada antes de acordar naquele estranho sítio, depois sentia dores estranhas, tinha chegado alí sem saber como e não conseguia falar o que pensava. Sentou-se no chão derrotada e cabisbaixa. Sentiu um aperto no peito e saudades de algo indefinido. Nisto, um líquido quente e viscoso escorreu dos seus olhos: sangue, estava a chorar sangue. Nem se deu ao trabalho de assimilar esse novo dado, simplesmente inspirou de forma forçada, e deixou um grito carregado de mágoa passar pelos seus lábios.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Patrol</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Donatello</strong>
</p><p>Hoje, como em tantos outros dias, eu estava no meu laboratório. Era o local do nosso lar em que eu me sentia mais relaxado, mais confortável e mais em casa. Era aqui que eu dava asas à imaginação e ao conhecimento que fui adquirindo ao longo destes meus quase 18 anos de existência e desenvolvia as tecnologias mais top e evoluídas que a superfície já tinha visto. Eu sou um génio e sei-o bem. No entanto nem sempre sinto que o meu trabalho é valorizado pela minha família. Talvez o meu pai seja aquele que ainda valoriza mais as minhas experiências, mas sinto que ele acha que devido a elas eu acabo por descorar o meu treino. Os meus irmãos dão valor, mas apenas quando são as minhas invenções que nos safam das inúmeras situações de quase morte que enfrentamos. De momento temos vários indivíduos que dariam tudo pelas nossas carapaças. Os Krang, o Shredder…e mais um ou outro que vai aparecendo aqui e alí. A nossa vida não é fácil e é mesmo por isso que este meu refugio é tão importante para mim.</p><p><strong>Leo:</strong> <strong>Donny, bora! É hora da patrulha.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Donny: Será que vocês não conseguem patrulhar sem mim hoje? A carrinha está a precisar de uma afinadela e…</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Leo: Não Donny. Tu passas horas aqui fechado. Eu sei que o teu trabalho é importante, mas as patrulhas também são!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mikey: Porquê a demora Leo? O Donny está outra vez com medo de sair?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Donny: Eu não tenho medo de sair! Só acho desnecessário irmos todos. E se algo acontece aqui?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Leo: Donny, vai correr tudo bem, tem estado tudo calmo. E as patrulhas são mais de prevenção. Faz-te bem sair e não há de acontecer nada de estranho.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Donny: Ah…está bem está bem, já estou a ir.</strong>
</p><p>Pouso as ferramentas em cima da bancada e saio do laboratório atrás do Leo e do Mikey. Avisamos o nosso mestre que vamos sair e corremos em direção à saída de esgotos mais próxima. Nem sei onde será a patrulha de hoje nem como nos vamos organizar. Mas sei que o Leo irá dar as indicações antes de nos separarmos. Verifico o meu turtlephone para ter a certeza de que está carregado. São 22h35, mas todas as ruas se encontram bem iluminadas por conta da lua cheia. Paramos no topo do Empire State Building juntamo-nos para ouvir as indicações do nosso líder.</p><p>
  <strong>Leo: Ok, Raph, tu vais vigiar a área desde Battery Urban Farm até Washington Square Park. Eu vou patrulhar desde Washington Square Park até Central Park.  Donny, tu vais por Central Park e passas toda a zona até Marcus Garvey. E Mikey, tu vais fazer a rota desde Marcus Garvey até Isham Park. No final das rondas voltamos diretos para o esconderijo, combinado? </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Todos: Ok!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Leo: Se virem alguma coisa suspeita chamem os outros com o botão de emergência dos turtlephones. Encontramo-nos em casa. Tartarugas…dispersar!</strong>
</p><p>E com este sinal cada um seguiu a sua rota de patrulha. Os últimos dias tinham sido bastante calmos, demasiado até. E era por isso que estávamos a patrulhar separados, para podermos ter olhos mais dispersos pela grande cidade de Nova York. Foquei-me na patrulha. Decidi fazer um circulo passando à volta esquerda de Central Park, voltar pela direita e deixar o parque para o final. Lincoln Center: sossegado, Verdi Square:nada de estranho, Upper West Side: nada de Krang, nada de Shredder, Bloomingdale: tudo calmo,  East Harlem: nem mesmo um pequeno assalto, Ruppert Park, Upper East Side, Lenox Hill: nada, nada e nada. Estava tudo tranquilo. Cheguei então à entrada sul de Central Park. Adorava este local a esta hora da noite. Enquanto que de manhã o parque estava cheio de humanos, à noite era muito mais calmo. Ainda tinha de ter cuidado para não ser visto por algum sem-abrigo ou por casais mais atrevidos e românticos que se aventuravam pelo parque à noite. Era muito fácil de vigiar aqui devido à quantidade de vegetação que me ajudava a camuflar. Estava a subir o parque em direção a Arthur Ross Pinetum quando ouvi gritos. «<strong><em>Lá se vai a minha noite tranquila</em></strong>». Corri por entre os arbustos até ao local de onde vinham os gritos e vi um grupo de algumas pessoas que corriam, fugindo de algo. Peguei no turtlephone, pronto para chamar os meus irmãos caso fosse algum inimigo e corri para o sítio de onde as pessoas tinham vindo. Ao aproximar-me, baixei-me e andei com cuidado, atendo a qualquer som. Nisto, no meio de uma aberta na vegetação, perto de um dos caminhos, estava uma moça de cabelos coloridos deitada no chão, toda ensanguentada e com dezenas de esquilos mortos à sua volta. «<strong>Que raio?</strong>» Aproximei-me com cuidado e preparado para algum ataque. Quando cheguei perto vi que ela não tinha nada de estranho ou que parecesse perigoso. Era só uma garota desmaiada. Teria sido atacada pelos esquilos? Teriam os esquilos sido mutados? Voltei a olhar para ela. Apesar de suja consegui olhar bem para a sua cara. Ela era bonita, muito bonita. Tinha de ter a certeza que ela ficava bem, que não estava ferida e que se estivesse era levada a um hospital. Abanei-a e chamei, mas nada. «<strong><em>Oh pah, e se ela estiver morta? Que faço? Eu não sei lidar com isto!</em></strong>». Tentei abaná-la mais uma vez. «<strong>Hey! Pequena? Acorda por favor! Oh pah, porque é que só me acontece disto a mim nas noites de patrulha? Eu disse, eu disse que queria ficar no laboratório, mas nããããooo… “estás há muito tempo aí fechado” disseram eles, “faz-te bem sair, não vai aparecer nada estranho” disseram eles. Vá lá miúda, acorda!!</strong>» Nada. Peguei no telefone. Mas para que ia chamar os outros? O que é que eles podiam fazer? E o que é que eu podia fazer? Bem, podia pegar nela e deixa-la num local mais frequentado. Mas se alguém me vê vão achar que eu lhe fiz mal! Levá-la ao hospital? O mesmo problema. Ligar ao 911 é isso! Vou ligar e dizer que é uma emergência. Peguei no turtlephone enquanto, no desespero, voltei a chamar por ela. Assim que ia marcar o número ela mexeu-se. «<strong>Ah, estás viva, graças aos céus!</strong>». Ela ia levantar-se, ela ia ver-me! Ia com certeza entrar em pânico. Usando a minha agilidade de ninja, saltei de volta para as sombras dos arbustos e fiquei a observar. Ela olhou em volta, provavelmente à minha procura, e ia tentar levantar-se quando olhou para baixo. Vi que ficou surpreendida pelos animais mortos à sua volta. Eu sei que devia aproveitar para fugir dali, mas não conseguia sair sem garantir que ela estava bem. «<strong>Estás bem? Não estás magoada?</strong>». Assim que falei ela olhou na direção que eu estava, levantou-se e deu um passo na minha direção. Não, não, ela não podia ver-me. Eu era uma tartaruga mutante, eu sabia a reação que os humanos tinham quando me viam. Ela ia ficar assustada, ia gritar e querer fugir. «<strong>Por favor, não te aproximes</strong>». Assim que proferi tais palavras ela parou e ficou a olhar. «<strong>Só quero saber se estás bem, se não precisas de um médico, não quero assustar-te</strong>». E eu sabia que a ia assustar. A expressão dela mudou, ficando…pensativa? Após alguns segundos quieta ela abriu os seus lábios e deles saiu uma bela e melodiosa voz, doce como mel e suave como uma pena.</p><p>
  <strong>Garota: Taluna txewm oe?</strong>
</p><p>Revi mentalmente e o mais rápido que pude o meu conhecimento de línguas estrangeiras, mas não consegui ligar aquelas palavras a nenhuma língua que conhecesse ou já tivesse ouvido. «<strong>Uhhmmm…não entendi… desculpa, mas não reconheço a língua que estás a falar…</strong>». Senti-me envergonhado por não conhecer a língua. Afinal que raio de ajuda poderia dar-lhe se não a entendia nem ela a mim? <strong><em>Mas ela pareceu entender quando eu lhe pedi que não se aproximasse…ela parou. Teria sido coincidência?</em></strong> E de repente, enquanto tudo isto me passava pela cabeça, da boca dela saiu um grito, grito esse carregado de tristeza e desespero, e dos seus olhos brotaram lágrimas vermelhas. Aquilo não era normal, ela devia estar magoada. «<strong>Por favor, por favor não chores, não…eu vou tentar ajudar-te. Só…não entres em pânico, eu sou muito diferente, mas não te vou magoar, prometo que jamais te magoarei</strong>». Ela voltou a olhar para onde eu estava. «<strong><em>Que raios estás a fazer Donatello?</em></strong>» Respirei fundo e saí dos arbustos.</p><p>Ela continuou a olhar para mim enquanto eu saia das sombras. Os seus olhos e a sua feição não se alteraram quando me viu, não parecia assustada comigo. Só olhou fixa nos meus olhos. «<strong>Não te vou fazer mal. Podes confiar em mim</strong>». Ela continuou a olhar para mim sem se mexer. «<strong>Eu sei que não me deves compreender. Mas, por favor, confia em mim</strong>». Estendi a minha mão na sua direção para a ajudar a levantar. Ela olhou para a mim mão e de volta para mim e ficou, penso eu que, pensativa por uns segundos e colocou a sua pequena mão na minha. Ajudei-a a levantar. Ela era mais alta do que parecia, quase da mesma altura que eu. Sorri para ela na tentativa de lhe mostrar que não tinha nada a recear de mim. «<strong>Estás bem?</strong>». Ela abanou a cabeça afirmativamente. «<strong><em>Espera</em></strong>»… «<strong>Tu compreendes-me? Entendes o que te estou a dizer?</strong>». Ela voltou a abanar a cabeça de forma positiva. Ela entendia! «<strong>Entendes tudo? Mas…não consegues falar, nem um pouco? Não te quero pressionar, só queria poder também entender para te poder ajudar melhor</strong>». Ela desviou os olhos para baixo. Ela tinha uns olhos muito diferentes de qualquer outro humano que eu já tinha visto. Eram um pouco mais claros que a minha faixa, grandes, brilhantes, expressivos… Lindos…eram os olhos mais bonitos que eu já tinha visto e ela tinha-os desviado de mim. Não gostei que ela os escondesse. «<strong>Hei, sem problema. Eu hei-de conseguir. Não tens de tentar. Mas também não precisas de ter vergonha se não conseguires à primeira</strong>». Ela voltou a olhar para mim e eu abri um grande sorriso. «<strong>Eu chamo-me Donatello. E tu?</strong>». Ela voltou a desviar os olhos dos meus, ficando cabisbaixa. «<strong>Não te lembras do teu nome?</strong>». Ela abanou lentamente a cabeça para um lado e para o outro. Ela devia ter sofrido algum choque e perdido a memória. «<strong>Lembras-te de alguma coisa? Onde moras ou onde estão os teus pais?</strong>». Novamente resposta negativa da parte dela. O que é que eu poderia fazer? Chamar ajuda deixou de fazer tanto sentido. Além de que, se ela estava com amnésia e não conseguia falar como é que iria explicar aos outros humanos o que tinha acontecido? Talvez eu devesse leva-la comigo de volta ao esconderijo…talvez a April nos conseguisse ajudar. Se ela estava perdida alguém deveria de vir procura-la e alguém do mundo das notícias seria ideal para ajudar a encontrar a família desta pequena. «<strong>Estava a pensar, eu tenho uma amiga que pode ajudar a descobrir a tua família. Mas tinhas de vir comigo…a minha casa…</strong>». Deixei o pedido em aberto, não queria força-la a vir comigo. Ela, que ainda estava de mão dada comigo, largou a minha mão, rodou-me e colocou-se atrás de mim, agarrando a faixa que passava pela minha carapaça e segurava a minha Bō. «<strong>Ok, vamos então?</strong>» Esperei que ela desse permissão, e assim que ela o fez, iniciei o caminho de volta a casa.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Eu sei, repetitivo. Mas é importante para apresentar as personagens da melhor maneira! Não há melhor do que saber o que lhes passa pela cabeça! ;)</p><p> </p><p>Espero que tenham gostado, que comentem, perguntem, o que quiserem!</p><p>Até já!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Lair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oi de novo!</p><p>Hoje apeteceu-me postar de novo! :P Só na loucura mesmo!</p><p> </p><p>As frases a negrito são diálogos.<br/>As frases a negrito e itálico são pensamentos.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Donatello</strong>
</p><p>Não estava a ser nada fácil passar por Central Park e o restante de Nova York com ela agarrada assim a mim. Eu tinha de andar escondido nas sombras, nas árvores, no topo dos prédios. Por isso, a certa altura perguntei-lhe se podia levá-la ao colo. Ela sorriu e afirmou com a cabeça para meu alívio. Não sabia como ia chegar a casa sem ser visto se ela tivesse dito que não. Enquanto avançava com ela ao colo consegui ter melhor noção do corpo dela. Ela era leve, bastante leve, mas bastante musculada ao mesmo tempo. Fiquei a pensar em outras raparigas que já tinha visto, mas não me lembrava de alguma vez ter visto uma rapariga tão pequena e com tanta massa muscular. Normalmente as humanas que se poderiam assemelhar a ela não eram nada assim. De repente olhei para a sua cara e dei com uma expressão totalmente curiosa. Ela olhava para tudo o que estava ao nosso redor com muita atenção. Já estava perto de onde queria e então parei no topo do Empire State Building e pousei-a. Ela olhou para mim inquiridoramente.</p><p><strong>Donatello: Pensei que podias querer apreciar a vista, é muito bonito daqui de cima.</strong> Sem demoras, ela correu para o beiral do prédio. Eu fui atrás dela, não fosse ela cair já que estávamos numa zona sem grande proteção. A zona de visitas estava fechada aquela hora, mas havia guardas. Ela ficou a admirar a cidade por algum tempo, até que se voltou para mim com uns olhos brilhantes. Consegui entender o que ela queria dizer.</p><p>Donatello: <strong>Não tens de quê!</strong> -  De repente lembrei-me… - <strong>Olha, eu sei que tu tens de ter um nome, mas já que não sabes qual é importaste que escolhamos um só para facilitar quando quiser chamar-te ou assim…?</strong> -  Ela pôs dois dedos a contornar a sua bochecha com ar pensativo e passados uns 10 segundos acenou afirmativamente. - <strong>Hummm, que nome há de ser?</strong> - Tentei pensar em nomes de raparigas que eu conhecia. - <strong>Abbey, Christina, Robin, Lucy, Aisha, Bethany, Deb, Jannie, Kaycee… - </strong>Eu ia recitando alguns nomes que me ia lembrando enquanto estava atento às reações dela. Ela ouvia com atenção. - <strong>Nedra, Emma, Lily, Hon… -</strong> Quando disse este último nome os olhos dela arregalaram e ela fez sinal com a mão. - <strong>Hon? É esse que queres?</strong> - Ela afirmou com a cabeça 3 vezes. - <strong>Hon…é pequeno e fácil de memorizar. Hon será então! - </strong> Ela riu baixinho, o seu riso soava como um carrilhão de sinos melodiosos e afinados. No mesmo instante senti que me falhou uma batida do coração. <strong><em>Que carapaças?</em></strong>. Tão depressa me dei conta dessa falha como tive de me voltar a concentrar nela, que agarrou a minha mão e me puxou, como quem indica que podíamos continuar o nosso caminho. Voltei a focar-me em chegar até casa. Voltei a pega-la ao colo e desci do edifício para uns mais baixos, continuando a minha rota até chegar a Mott Street. Aí desci para uma rua sem saída, onde havia uma tampa de esgoto que conhecia bem. Pousei-a no chão, abri a tampa e estendi-lhe a mão. Ela, deixou-me puxar por ela sem hesitação e eu, com cuidado, ajudei-a a descer pela escada em direção ao fundo esgoto. Fiquei a pensar no que ela estaria a pensar, mas ela não fez nenhuma cara estranha, nem devido ao cheiro que, aqui em baixo, não é muito agradável (claro que eu já estou habituado, sempre vivi aqui em baixo, mas sei que para os humanos não deve ser nada agradável), mesmo se tratando de uma zona onde as águas já chegam tratadas. Ela, novamente, estava atenta a tudo. Comecei a caminhar em direção ao esconderijo com ela atrás de mim. Agora que penso nisso, talvez fosse melhor que ela lá chegasse com alguma ideia do que iria encontrar.</p><p><strong>Donatello: Hon</strong>… - Ela focou de imediato a sua atenção em mim. - <strong>O sitio para onde vamos é secreto e é onde eu vivo com os meus 3 irmãos e o meu…pai. Os humanos normalmente vivem à superfície e não aqui em baixo, mas como te disse antes, nós somos bastante diferentes e então mantemo-nos escondidos dos humanos. Nunca lhes faríamos mal, mas eles não entendem bem isso</strong>. - Ela continuava atenta. - <strong>Os meus irmãos chamam-se Leonardo, Miguel Ângelo e Raphael. O Leonardo é líder do nosso grupo, ele é muito forte e corajoso e preocupa-se imenso connosco. O Raphael é forte também, mas é mais impulsivo e…às vezes pode ser até agressivo, mas não tenhas medo dele ok, ele é bom rapaz. O Miguel é…único. Adora brincar, mesmo que as suas brincadeiras sejam um bocado parvas e às vezes acabem em desastre. Ele é o pateta do grupo, anima-nos sempre! O nosso pai, bem, ele não é mesmo nosso pai, mas foi ele que nos criou e que nos ensinou a…ser o que somos. Nós sabemos lutar sabes, então, ele além de nos ter criado e de ser nosso pai nesse sentido é também o nosso Sensei, o nosso mestre</strong>. - Não entendi pela expressão dela o que ela estaria a pensar, mas estava a pensar em algo. De repente voltei a ouvir a voz dela</p><p><strong>Hon: Artes marciais? … Com armas? - </strong>Tentei esconder a minha surpresa, mas sem sucesso. Ela falou! Fiquei atordoado de surpresa por uns 3 segundos, respirei para me acalmar e respondi-lhe. - <strong>Nós treinamos a nobre arte ninja desde que somos muito pequenos. O nosso Sensei, Splinter, ensinou-nos tudo o que sabemos. Usamos armas claro, mas tentamos focar mais o combate corpo a corpo</strong>. - Depois da minha resposta ela não disse mais nada, nem eu quis pressioná-la para dizer mais nada, nem queria mostrar a minha admiração por ela de repente ter falado a mesma língua que eu. Só esperava que agora conseguíssemos começar a comunicar.</p><p>Viramos o último túnel até chegar à velha e desativada linha de metro antiga. Seguimos as linhas por mais 5 minutos e desviamos à esquerda.</p><p>
  <strong>Donatello: Chegamos!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Hon</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Eu ainda estava atordoada comigo mesma, mas finalmente tinha conseguido falar na mesma língua que o Donatello! Fui o caminho todo até ali a sentir que tinha de conseguir falar com ele. Eu entendia-o, então tinha de conseguir falar! Pensei em tentar mais que uma vez, mas tive medo. Se descontar essa parte, eu estava em êxtase. Tudo à nossa volta era brilhante. Desde que saímos da pequena floresta que parecia dia e não noite. Não tive coragem de lhe tentar perguntar como aquilo era possível. Quando ele me pousou naquele monte alto consegui ver imensos montes brilhantes, perto e longe, era de perder a vista. Eu já os tinha visto, mas de longe, quando estava na margem do rio. Aquilo era lindo e assustador ao mesmo tempo. Mas, mesmo eu sabendo que inconscientemente tinha algum medo, o meu consciente estava calmo e eu sabia que isso também se devia à presença dele. Havia algo na aura dele que me deixava calma e completamente entregue a ele. A aura em volta dele era da cor dos sois, eu conseguia ver isso nitidamente, mas imanava uns raios cor de terra de vez em quando, algo que eu sabia transmitir alguma inquietação ou nervosismo, não nervosismo de impaciência ou de estar aborrecido, era algo diferente que eu não conseguia bem identificar.</p><p>Quando ele me perguntou se eu queria escolher um nome fiquei pensativa e ansiosa. Algo no meu íntimo me dizia que escolher um nome era importante. Ele começou a recitar nomes e eu estava atenta ao som que eles faziam. Kaycee, gostei de Kaycee, tinha uma musicalidade bela. Mas, entretanto, ele continuou com outros nomes até que pronunciou: Hon. Não sei porquê, mas aquele nome fez-me sentir algo forte no meu peito e eu soube naquele momento que era aquele o nome que queria para mim. Era pequeno e tinha tanto de frágil como de forte, exatamente como eu me sentia naquele momento. Depois de decidirmos o meu novo nome eu senti-me ainda mais segura e confiante. Fiquei o resto do caminho a observar esta criatura que me levava nos braços. A sua pele era da cor das folhas, não muito escura, tinha algumas manchinhas cor de terra pelo corpo. Os seus olhos eram também eles cor de terra, grandes e profundos. Gostava muito dos seus olhos. A rodeá-los trazia um tipo de tecido que me fazia lembrar a cor de bagas. O seu corpo estava muito bem definido por grandes músculos no pescoço, braços e pernas. Não sabia o restante já que estava coberto por um tipo de armadura. Ele saltava de monte em monte comigo ao colo sem qualquer dificuldade. Quando finalmente parou, estávamos num caminho escuro que não dava a parte alguma. Ele abriu uma passagem no chão e estendeu a sua mão. Eu fiquei tão fascinada com aquilo que lhe dei a mão sem hesitação alguma deixando-o ajudar-me a descer abaixo do chão. Ali estava escuro e parecia um labirinto. Passagem e mais passagens apareciam a cada dúzia de passos que dávamos. Em todo o lado se ouvia água ou a correr ou a pingar. Eu gostava daquilo, não sabia porquê, mas a água relaxava-me. Não cheirava ao que a água devia cheirar, pelo menos era isso que a minha intuição me dizia, mas lembrava-me o cheiro daquele rio onde acordei por isso não me era estranho.</p><p><strong>Donatello: Hon…</strong> - Ele chamou. Adorei ouvir aquele som sair dos lábios dele. Fiquei atenta a tudo o que ele me disse, falou-me que tinha irmãos, 3, e de como eles eram e do seu pai. O seu pai era o Sensei deles e ensinou-lhes artes marciais. Fiquei curiosa com aquilo e, inconscientemente e descontraidamente (porque eu estava, realmente, descontraída pela primeira vez desde que tinha acordado), deixei a voz sair:</p><p><strong>Hon: Artes marciais…? - </strong>A imagem de uma flecha surgiu na minha mente.<strong> - Com armas?</strong> - Senti-me feliz quando me apercebi que tinha conseguido transmitir o que queria na mesma língua que ele! Eu tinha conseguido! Falei com ele! A aura dele mudou para um amarelo mais vibrante de repente, antes de me responder.</p><p><strong>Donatello:</strong> <strong>Nós treinamos a nobre arte ninja desde que somos muito pequenos. O nosso Sensei, Splinter, ensinou-nos tudo o que sabemos. Usamos armas claro, mas tentamos focar mais o combate corpo a corpo</strong>.</p><p>Artes marciais…aquela expressão era-me familiar.</p><p> </p><p>Continuamos o nosso caminho. Eu ainda continuava a pensar naquilo. Havia algo... algo ao qual não conseguia dar sentido.</p><p>
  <strong>Donatello: Chegamos! </strong>
</p><p>Parei e fiquei a admirar tudo naquele espaço amplo que se encontrava à minha frente. Havia diferentes zonas. De um lado haviam compartimentos mais pequenos, como se de pequenas grutas se tratassem, haviam pelo menos 2.  Do lado oposto havia um outro compartimento fechado e outro aberto, mas não conseguia ver lá para dentro. No centro do domo onde nos encontrávamos haviam vários objetos estranhos: um que saía da parede de cima e vários espalhados pelo espaço, não conseguia descrevê-los, não conseguia dar-lhes nome nem os comparar a nada.</p><p>Um deles emitia uma luz estranha e vários sons. Em frente a esse objeto luminoso estavam 3 criaturas muito parecidas com o Donatello. Devem ser os seus irmãos.</p><p>Donatello colocou a mão nas minhas costas incentivando-me a avançar e eu assim fiz.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Espero que tenham gostado, que comentem, perguntem, o que quiserem!</p><p>Até já!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Where is my mind?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oi novamente!</p><p>Hon vai finalmente conhecer a familia do Donatello... </p><p> </p><p>As frases a negrito são diálogos.<br/>As frases a negrito e itálico são pensamentos.<br/>As frases entre parênteses são diálogos ouvidos "de fundo".</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>I wanna make him scared<br/>Like I could be anywhere<br/>Like I'm wreckless<br/>I lost my mind<br/>I don't mind<br/>Where's my mind?<br/>Where's my mind? </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>Billie Eilish - Bellyache </p>
</div></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Narradora</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Os 3 irmãos estavam entretidos a ver uma série de cartoon na televisão quando o seu outro irmão voltou da patrulha.</p><p>Raphael, Miguel Ângelo e Leonardo, todos comentaram a demora do irmão, mas sem olhar para ele:</p><p>
  <strong>Raph: Então Donny, não me digas que te perdeste?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mike: Decidiu fazer jus ao facto de ser tartaruga!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Leo: Ao mesmo apanhaste ar! </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mike: Se ele me dissesse que andou a ver umas miúdas aí é que era!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Donny: …é…mais ou menos isso na verdade…</strong>
</p><p>Essa resposta fez com que os outros 3 finalmente olhassem para onde o seu irmão estava, na entrada do esconderijo.</p><p>
  <strong>Mike: Mas que carapaças! O Donny tem uma filha!?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Raph: Filha? Então não era namorada?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Leo: Não sejam parvos vocês os dois! Don, quem é a miúda?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Donny: Esta é a Hon. Hon, estes são os meus irmãos: Raphael, Leonardo e Miguel Ângelo.</strong>
</p><p>Hon, que se encontrava ao lado de Donatello, ficou ligeiramente corada ao sentir os 3 pares de olhos dos rapazes nela, mas acenou-lhes.</p><p><strong>Hon: Olá…</strong> Leonardo foi-se aproximando dos dois.</p><p>
  <strong>Leo: Olá Hon, eu sou o Leonardo. Eu não quero parecer rude nem nada, mas Don porque trouxeste uma humana ao nosso esconderijo? </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mikey: Ya bro, isto era suposto ser secreto, não podes trazer qualquer um sem pré-aviso!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Donny: Pessoal, eu encontrei-a sozinha no meio de Central Park, ela perdeu a memória, não se lembra de nada e…</strong>
</p><p>Enquanto Donny continuava com a explicação sobre em que circunstâncias tinha encontrado a menina, a menina em questão começou a mover-se no interior daquele local prestando atenção a tudo enquanto conseguia ouvir toda a conversa. Aproximou-se calmamente do pequeno objeto que emitia luz e som e tocou-lhe. Era como uma caixa dura mas havia seres lá dentro que falavam e mexiam. <strong>(Donny: Eu achei mesmo que ela podia estar ferida. / Raph: Tu e as tuas suposições. Ela pode ser perigosa, pode ser uma armadilha.)</strong> Ela achou aquilo curioso e estranho. Havia um tipo de montinho macio grande e um outra diferente, muito direito mais pequeno e duro, haviam outros objetos dentro das salas que ela tinha visto antes, mas ela não foi lá. <strong>(Leo: Tenho de concordar em parte com o Raph Don, não sabemos o que os nossos inimigos podem estar a planear. Ela pode estar com eles.) </strong>Há medida que ia circulando pelo local Hon começou a sentir algo estranho. Nada como o que tinha sentido no rio, não era calor. Era mais uma vibração estranha que a deixou em estado de alerta. <strong>(Donny: Vocês estão a ficar paranoicos! Ela é uma adolescente como nós, como é que podem achar que ela é perigosa?)</strong> Há medida que andava mais em volta na sala aquela sensação aumentava, e aumentava cada vez mais, até que ela se apercebeu de onde vinha, era da sala que estava fechada. Era como se algo de uma intensidade extrema se encontrasse por trás das portas, algo poderoso. Aquilo era desconfortável para ela. A incógnita, não entender se havia perigo ou não.... Não devia haver, ela estava com Donatello, no lugar que ele chamava casa. Mas e daí, eles estavam a falar de inimigos. <strong>(Raph: Tu és descuidado de mais, eu acho que ela não devia estar aqui, da maneira que estás embeiçado ela até podia ser o próprio Shredder que tu não ias dar conta!/ Donny: Que raios queres dizer com isso?) </strong>Ela foi-se aproximando mais e mais…<strong> (Raph: Que só em 5 segundos deu para ver os olhinhos que lhe fazes!) </strong>Estava quase em frente à porta.</p><p>
  <strong>Donny: Não te admito isso Raph! </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Raph: Ai é? E o que é que vais fazer?</strong>
</p><p>E então tudo se passou rápido demais. Donatello tirou o bastão das costas e saltou em direção a Raphael, que já tinha as suas Sai a postos. Hon virou-se a tempo de ver Donatello no ar e depois a ser arremessado contra a parede pelo Raphael, que se baixou afim de dar lanço para ripostar. <strong><em>«Não, não posso deixar que ele o magoe» </em></strong>Assim que teve este pensamento não conseguiu ter mais controlo de si mesma. Num milésimo de segundo, em que Raphael ainda estava meio agachado para dar lanço para o seu salto, ela chegou à sua frente. Num outro meio segundo, colocou-se em posição, braços altos, pernas fletidas, pés ligeiramente voltados para fora, mas à largura dos ombros para garantir a estabilidade, e avançou dando um soco em Raphael que voou contra a parede contrária da sala. Num piscar de olhos já se encontrava perto de Donatello, agachou-se de forma protetora à sua frente e soltou uma rosnadela baixa seguida de um som em tudo semelhante ao bufar dos gatos. Leonardo e Miguel Ângelo não conseguiram mais que observar a cena, sem sequer entenderem os detalhes. Foi tudo imensamente rápido.</p><p>
  <strong>Raph: Que carapaças? Quem pensas tu que és pirralha?</strong>
</p><p>Raphael, enervado, correu em direção a Hon pronto para a atacar. Ela, rapidamente analisou os seus movimentos e avançou, neutralizando o ataque dele, derrubando-o e imobilizando-o com facilidade. Conseguiu prender os braços de Raphael e, sem ter controlo da situação e dos seus movimentos, acabou por força-los demais o que fez com que o rapaz gritasse de dor. A única coisa que a parou foi ouvir uma voz…</p><p>
  <strong>Donny: Hon, pára! Que estás a fazer?</strong>
</p><p>Ao ouvir aquela voz séria mas doce, ela voltou a si mesma e logo soltou Raphael, que foi de imediato amparado por Leo e Mike.</p><p>Hon ficou paralisada onde estava. O que fizera? Onde estava com a cabeça? Ela não queria magoa-lo, só não queria que ele magoasse Don. Ela queria protege-lo como ele a protegeu. Quando voltou a ter noção das coisas, Miguel A. e Leo já estavam de armas a postos. Nesse momento ela voltou a sentir que o seu corpo queria tomar conta da situação, mas ela não deixou. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo deixando a sua mente concentrar-se no facto de que não havia perigo, o único perigo era ela. Aquilo fazia-a sentir-se triste. Ela não deveria ter vindo com Donatello, ela era perigosa. Ela sabia, no fundo ela sabia, já tinha magoado aqueles seres na pequena floresta, apesar de não saber como, ela sabia no seu íntimo que ela os tinha matado. Que raios era ela? Quem era ela?</p><p>
  <strong>Donny: Mike, Leo, guardem as armas. Hon…porque atacaste o Raphael?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hon: … eu não queria… ele atacou-te e eu…não queria que ele te magoasse…o meu corpo mexeu-se sozinho…não sei como fiz aquilo… desculpa…</strong>
</p><p>Á medida que ia falando, as lágrimas espessas e vermelhas escorreram pela sua face. Donatello aproximou-se dela e limpou-as.</p><p>
  <strong>Donny: Não chores, já passou. O Raph é duro de roer, ele está bem. Não ‘tás Raph?<br/>Raph: Sim sim, ‘tá tudo bem. Só queria entender como carapaças é que essa miúda tem tanta força e rapidez.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Leo: O Raph pode ter razão Donny, os movimentos dela não são de um humano normal. Ela tem treino em artes marciais.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Donny: Sim, nem eu posso negar isso…</strong>
</p><p>Nisto, Hon voltou a sentir aquelas vibrações, e desta vez, eram elas que vinham de encontro a eles. Ela tentou, mas não conseguiu resistir ao instinto, que lhe dizia para se pôr a postos. Baixou-se ligeiramente, os seus músculos contraíram prontos para atuar e voltou o seu corpo para a porta de onde aquela força vinha. A porta, então, abriu-se e de lá saiu uma nova criatura. Não era grande, era peluda, com pernas e braços curtos, orelhas e focinho pontiagudos e uma cauda comprida. Trazia consigo um pedaço de madeira e um tecido castanho a cobrir o seu corpo. As vibrações irradiavam de todas as partes do seu corpo. Ao seu redor Hon podia ver uma aura com uma cor que conhecia mas não sabia nomear, era a cor de algumas flores que ela já tinha visto em algum lugar. Ela sabia no seu íntimo que aquela aura não indicava perigo, mas mesmo assim, aquele poder era intimidante.</p><p>
  <strong>Criatura: Pode saber-se o que se passa aqui? Para quê tanto barulho?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mike: Mestre Splinter, o Donny trouxe uma humana para casa. Quando eu quero trazer um gato para casa nunca posso…</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Raph: Que bela comparação Mike…bem lindo!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mestre Splinter: Donatello, queres por favor explicar-me o porquê de teres trazido essa pequena estranha para o nosso lar?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Donny: Claro Mestre.</strong>
</p><p>E nesse momento, Mestre Splinter cruzou o olhar com Hon. Ela olhava fixamente nos seus olhos e ele nos dela. Também ele sentia o imenso poder que ela irradiava e também ele se começou a sentir desconfortável com a sua presença. No entanto, Splinter era sábio e controlava melhor os seus instintos que a jovem. Ficou extremamente curioso com ela.</p><p>
  <strong>Mestre Splinter: Vem meu filho, trás a nossa convidada ao Dojo e explica-me tudo.</strong>
</p><p>Donatello estranhou o seu Mestre querer conversar com eles no Dojo, mas não contestou.</p><p>
  <strong>Donny: Sim Mestre. Anda Hon, está tudo bem.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Hon hesitou por um momento, mas acabou por seguir Donatello.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Assim que entraram no Dojo, a porta fechou-se atrás deles.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Teorias sobre como a conversa com Splinter vai correr?</p><p> </p><p>Espero que tenham gostado, que comentem, perguntem, o que quiserem!</p><p> </p><p>Até já!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Master Splinter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hey pessoal!!!</p><p>Mestre Splinter vai ter uma conversinha com Hon...será que ele a verá como uma ameaça?</p><p> </p><p>As frases a negrito são diálogos.<br/>As frases a negrito e itálico são pensamentos.<br/></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>"I will find the light in your soul<br/>I'll be there<br/>Never leaving you in the darkness<br/>Even when you're out of focus" </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>Unknown Brain - Inspiration</p>
</div></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hon</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Aquela sensação não ia embora, os meus instintos estavam alerta e eu não conseguia relaxar. No entanto, saber que Donatello estava alí comigo ajudava-me a ter controlo e a não tentar imobilizar a criatura diante mim como o meu corpo pedia. Aliás, um dos irmãos chamou-lhe Mestre. Donatello disse que o pai deles era o seu Mestre. Então devia ser esta criatura o seu pai. Já ataquei um dos seus irmãos, não posso atacar o pai dele também. Ele sentou-se à nossa frente. Donatello sentou-se e eu imitei-o.</p><p>
  <strong>Mestre Splinter: Contem-me então o que aconteceu, desde o princípio.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Donny: Bem Mestre, eu só posso contar o que aconteceu desde que a encontrei…</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mestre Splinter: Então minha jovem, queres por favor ter a gentileza de nos contar a tua história?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hon: …eu… eu só tenho memória de pouca coisa.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mestre Splinter: Podes por favor contar-nos do que te lembras?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hon: …só me lembro de acordar na margem do rio perto de uma ponte grande. Era noite e do outro lado via muitos, muitos montes com luzes e na água haviam animais flutuantes. Lembro-me de ouvir sons estranhos, vi e ouvi coisas que sei que nunca tinha ouvido e visto antes. Fiquei a observar até ver o sol. Mas depois fiquei com medo e escondi-me, tapei-me com os godos do rio. Ouvi-a vozes e cheguei a ver algumas criaturas parecidas comigo, mas tive medo para sair. Esperei que a lua voltasse ao céu para sair, mas fiquei na mesma alí. Vi 3 sois 3 luas nascerem depois disso. A última era uma lua grande. Estava tudo muito brilhante. Já tinha saído do meu esconderijo e estava a olhar para ela quando comecei a sentir um calor imenso, como fogo na minha garganta. Fiquei assustada e tentei pedir ajuda, mas ninguém apareceu. Corri, corri, e ninguém, até que dei conta que não estava a respirar e parei. Lembro-me de olhar para a lua e de inspirar fundo…e depois…só me lembro de ouvir a voz do Donatello, quando abri os olhos, não fazia ideia de onde estava ou de como tinha ido alí parar.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Donny: Eu só tinha medo que tu estivesses ferida. Eu estava na ronda e ouvi pessoas a gritar e a correr, preparei-me para o pior e fui ver o que se passava. Dei com a Hon deitada no chão, no meio de Central Park, rodeada de esquilos mortos. Pensei que os esquilos pudessem tê-la atacado, com os acontecimentos que já vimos, não seria a coisa mais estranha. </strong>
</p><p>Esquilos, era assim que se chamavam os bichos que matei…</p><p>
  <strong>Donny: Entretanto ela acordou, eu escondi-me para não ser visto, mas ao tentar entender se ela estava bem…Mestre, ela estava muito perturbada e eu…eu não consegui deixá-la lá sozinha, ainda mais quando me apercebi que ela não estava orientada. E também não estava a falar a nossa língua. Desculpe-me Mestre.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mestre Splinter: Não peças desculpa Donatello, fizeste o que sentiste ser mais correto meu filho. Eu no teu lugar também me teria assegurado que esta jovem ficasse segura. Mas ainda não entendo como pensas que nós a poderemos ajudar.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Donny: Bem Mestre, eu lembrei-me que podíamos pedir ajuda à April. Como ela tem conhecimentos na média, pode ser que consiga descobrir se há alguém desaparecido com a descrição da Hon.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mestre Splinter: mmm, não foi mal pensado realmente Donatello. Fizeste bem em trazê-la contigo. Menina Hon, é muito bem-vinda à nossa humilde casa. Sinta-se à vontade para ficar enquanto não encontra a sua família.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hon: Obrigada…Mestre. Donatello…eu tenho de pedir desculpas ao teu irmão…</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mestre Splinter: O que se passou?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Donny: O Raphael estava a provocar-me e eu deixei-me descontrolar e pegamo-nos. A Hon ficou preocupada comigo e interveio, deu uma pequena tareia ao Raph.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mestre Splinter: De verdade, gostava de ter visto isso. Aliás, é outro dos assuntos que gostava de falar com esta jovem, mas em privado se puder ser Donatello.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Donny: ah…claro Mestre…</strong>
</p><p>Eu olhei para ele enquanto ela saía da sala e fechava a porta atrás dele. Não gostei daquilo nem um bocadinho…ficar sozinha na sala com o pai dele deixava-me nervosa.</p><p>
  <strong>Mestre Splinter: Sinto uma grande força a irradiar de ti minha jovem, e sei que sentes o mesmo de mim. Consigo sentir o teu desconforto desde que aqui entraste e como aumentou assim que o meu filho saiu. Mas não tens nada a recear de mim. Será que eu tenho de recear de ti? Sei que és forte, e o facto de teres conseguido imobilizar o Raphael só prova isso mesmo.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hon: …eu magoei-o…não queria… Não sei se me deve recear, mas talvez sim. Neste momento os meus instintos dizem que devia ataca-lo. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mestre Splinter: Então porque não o fazes?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hon: O senhor é pai do Donatello. Já magoei o seu irmão sem querer. Não posso magoa-lo a si também. Nem sei porque sinto que devo fazê-lo. O senhor não me está a atacar, tem uma aura boa… mas é poderoso, penso que seja isso. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mestre Splinter: A diferença entre um guerreiro honrado e um sem honra prende-se com saber quando atacar e quem atacar. Devemos saber atacar os nossos inimigos e proteger os nossos amigos.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hon: Não acho que o senhor seja meu inimigo, nem nenhum deles. Vocês são a família do Donatello, eu confio nele, por isso confio em vocês.</strong>
</p><p>E ao dizer isto em voz alta, senti alívio. Os meus músculos relaxaram, o meu instinto aliviou e toda a minha postura se alterou. O Mestre pareceu sentir isso em mim e fez o mesmo. Levantou-se e aproximou-se de mim.</p><p>
  <strong>Mestre Splinter: Sinto um talento inato em ti. Não te lembras onde aprendeste artes marciais minha jovem?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hon: Não…nem tenho consciência de as saber. O meu corpo parece que se move sozinho, como se tivesse vida própria. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mestre Splinter: Mas isso é bom. Significa que o teu corpo tem memória de tudo o que aprendeste. Só tens de conseguir voltar a conectar a tua mente ao teu corpo e conseguirás o controlo que anseias ter.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hon: Mas, como faço isso se não tenho memória de ter aprendido?<br/>Mestre Splinter: Se quiseres, eu gostaria de te treinar. Temos de ensinar à tua mente o que o teu corpo já sabe. Será duro, mas dada a tua memória física, grande parte do trabalho está já feito.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hon: Se isso me ajudar a controlar o que faço e não me deixar magoar ninguém claro, adoraria que me treinasse Mestre.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mestre Splinter: Então está decidido. Começarás a treinar connosco amanhã de manhã.</strong>
</p><p>Senti-me bem com aquilo. Se eu conseguir aprender a controlar estes impulsos pode ser que nunca mais volte a magoar ninguém. É tudo o que eu quero.</p><p>
  <strong>Mestre Splinter: Só mais uma coisa antes de voltares para junto dos meus filhos, disseste que estiveste 3 dias e 3 noites junto ao rio. Posso perguntar-te, porque ficaste no mesmo sitio? Não leves a mal a pergunta, é só que o instinto primitivo, normalmente guia-nos para que nunca paremos no mesmo sítio. Um guerreiro está sempre em movimento…</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hon: … algo me dizia para permanecer alí…para…para esperar.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mestre Splinter: Interessante. Tens ideia do que esperavas?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hon: Não… mas, penso que esperava alguém…mas não sei quem.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mestre Splinter: mmm, eu entendo a ideia do Donatello, mas algo me diz que quem te perdeu, não te perdeu aqui. </strong>
</p><p>Aquelas palavras fizeram todo o sentido para mim, apesar de me terem desanimado. Alguém poderia estar à minha procura…mas não no sitio certo. Será que deveria ter ficado no rio? … Não, não sinto vontade de voltar para lá. Inconscientemente toquei no colar que trazia ao pescoço.</p><p>
  <strong>Mestre Splinter: Esse colar é invulgar. </strong>
</p><p>Olhei para a peça presa num fio negro. Era uma folha verde. Eu não via nada de invulgar. Tirei-o do pescoço e pus-me a observá-lo. Virei e voltei a virar. Até que notei uma pequena reentrância... fiz um pouco de pressão com cuidado e o colar abriu-se! Dentro dele tinha um pequeno pedaço de tecido dobrado. Tirei-o lá de dentro com cuidado e desdobrei o tecido. Nele estava escrito: “Zerok…‘Upe tok kerusey kawkrr terkup. Ngeyä: Menari aean na txampay.”.</p><p>
  <strong>Mestre Splinter: Respostas jovens?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hon: Perguntas… - Hon mostrou ao Mestre o tecido que tinha encontrado.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mestre Splinter: Sabes decifrar essa escritura pequena?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hon: Sim… “Lembra-te…o que está morto jamais morrerá. O teu: Olhos azuis cor de oceano.”.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mestre Splinter: O que está morto jamais morrerá. Pode significar muitas coisas. É uma pista que pode ser importante para encontrares o teu caminho. E quem será esse de olhos cor de oceano?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hon: Não sei Mestre… mas algo me diz que é alguém importante.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mestre Splinter: Ouvir o sexto sentido é sempre favorável minha jovem…tal como meditar! Se sentes isso é porque deve ser verdade. O teu coração está a falar contigo. Se alguém te deixou essa mensagem é porque deves tê-la sempre presente. Havemos de decifrá-la. Agora, vamos voltar, antes que os meus filhos quebrem a porta com a força que estão a fazer para ouvir a nossa conversa.</strong>
</p><p>Nisto a porta abriu e os 4 jovens caíram dentro da sala.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Os rapazes vão ter uma nova companhia nos treinos...como será que isso vai correr?</p><p> </p><p>Espero que tenham gostado, que comentem, perguntem, o que quiserem!</p><p>E até já!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Theories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Olá a todos!</p><p>Depois da Hon conseguir contar a sua história...ou o pouco que se lembra dela...o Miguel Ângelo vai ter um momento de inspiração súbita... :P<br/> </p><p> </p><p>As frases a negrito são diálogos.<br/>As frases a negrito e itálico são pensamentos.<br/></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>“Although I’m beautiful like a perfect dream<br/>Inside my soul there’s a murder scene<br/>I’m a creature who’s up to no good<br/>I’ll love you like, love you’ll like a vampire would” </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>Catrien Maxwell - Like a vampire</p>
</div></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hon</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Mestre Splinter: Ai ai…estes adolescentes vão ser a minha desgraça. Não vos ensinei a não escutar às portas?</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Rapazes: Desculpe Mestre.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Raph: Mestre, eu sei que não devíamos, mas ouvimos partes da conversa e…nós também temos algumas questões para pôr a esta miúda. </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Mestre Splinter: Admirava-me se assim não fosse. Mas já é tarde. Devíamos de ir descansar.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Hon: Eu não me importo de responder. Mas antes…</strong> - Aproximei-me do irmão chamado Raphael. Ele, como o Donatello e os outros, tinha uma tira de tecido nos olhos, mas a dele era cor de fogo. - <strong>Queria pedir-te desculpa por há pouco, perdi o controlo e magoei-te, peço-te que me perdoes</strong> - E nisto, seguindo o meu instinto, fiz uma vénia ao rapaz.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Raph: Não te preocupes pequena. Já passou. Mas da próxima não te vais safar com tanta facilidade. Eu peguei leve por seres miúda. </strong>
</p><p>Eu ergui-me de novo e encarei Raphael com um sorriso.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Raph: Mas agora explica-nos onde carapaças aprendeste a fazer aquilo? E como raios chegaste junto a mim tão depressa? E porque raios é que o Donny te encontrou rodeada de esquilos mortos? E…</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mestre Splinter: Raphael, basta! Com tantas perguntas vais pôr a nossa convidada ainda mais confusa. Ela não se lembra de quase nada da sua vida e tu não estás a ajudar.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Hon: Não faz mal Mestre. Eu entendo o porquê das perguntas, mas eu também não tenho grandes respostas para vos dar. Como já disse ao vosso Mestre, não sei como fiz aquilo. Pelos vistos eu sei lutar estas…artes marciais… mas não tenho consciência disso. É como se o meu corpo soubesse fazer coisas sem que a minha mente saiba que as faço e sem o meu controle. A velocidade também não sei de onde veio…ainda não tinha acontecido. Há muitas coisas que não entendo… </strong>- E sussurrei -<strong> É como com os olhos cor de fogo…</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Mestre Splinter: Olhos cor de fogo? </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Hon: aaammm…sim…antes, quando estava no rio e senti aquele fogo na minha garganta, os meus olhos mudaram de cor…ficaram da mesma cor que o tecido dele… - </strong>Apontei para o Raphael.</p><p> </p><p>Todos ficaram a olhar para mim espantados e calados. Eu ignorei e continuei.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Hon: Os animais mortos, os esquilos, eu…eu acho que os matei…mas não sei porquê… simplesmente voltei a mim e estava rodeada deles…e havia sangue…eu… eu acho…</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Mike: OH MINHA SANTA CARAPAÇA!!!! ELA É UM VAMPIRO!!!!!!!!</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Raph: Mike não comeces com as parvoíces!</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Mike: Não meu, não estás a ver as semelhanças? Bonita, olhos de cor já de si estranha que ficam vermelhos, bebe sangue, tem super força, super velocidade… são tudo características de vampiros meu!</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Leo: Mike, isso não faz sentido. Os vampiros não existem!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mike: Quem é o mestre das BDs aqui? E sinceramente, depois de tudo o que já vimos estás mesmo convencido que vampiros não podem existir?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Eu ouvia o rapaz do tecido cor de fogo com atenção "<strong><em>Mike, devia ser o Miguel Ângelo, por isso o de tecido cor de céu devia ser o Leonardo"</em></strong>. Eu não sabia o que era um vampiro, mas pelo que ele descrevia eu realmente poderia ser um. Quando ele me interrompeu, eu ia dizer que achava que tinha bebido o sangue deles. Não pensei nisso na altura, mas mesmo neste momento, eu ainda tinha réstias de um sabor na boca que eu sabia ser sangue. Era doce e metálico e extremamente…saboroso… e agora que me concentrava nisso, dei conta que conseguia ouvir os batimentos cardíacos de todos os presentes na sala, exceto o meu, e que conseguia até ouvir o pulsar do sangue nas suas artérias e veias...e sentir o seu cheiro. De repente voltei a sentir a garganta quente, mas não tanto que me queimasse. Era incómodo, mas suportável. O que mais me importava era a realização de que eu era atraída por aquele cheiro, aquele som, aquele pulsar e pelo delicioso sabor que ainda resistia na minha língua. Aquilo estava a incomodar-me por vários motivos, primeiro porque agora que tomei consciência disso não conseguia desligar-me desses detalhes; segundo porque entendi que eu era uma assassina; terceiro porque dei conta de que a qualquer momento a sensação suportável poderia passar a insuportável e eu poderia desligar de mim mesma e atacar qualquer um deles; resumindo: eu era realmente perigosa. Eu tinha de sair dali. Não podia arriscar magoa-los, não podia.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Donny: Hon…Hon - Donatello estava a abanar a sua mão à minha frente para chamar a minha atenção.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Hon: Tenho de sair daqui…</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Donny: O quê? Porquê?</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Hon: Eu…eu sou perigosa, não posso ficar perto de vocês…não posso.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Donny: De onde tiraste essa ideia? Não ligues ao que o Mike diz, ele é um palerma.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Hon: Não Donatello, ele…ele tem razão… eu…eu bebi o sangue daqueles animais, mesmo sem estar consciente eu fiz isso. E posso fazê-lo de novo e com vocês. Não posso arriscar isso. Por favor, eu não posso ficar aqui.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Leo: Hon, tem calma. Não vai acontecer nada.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Tanto eu como Donatello ficamos a olhar para Leonardo admirados. Não esperava ouvi-lo tentar acalmar-me. Ele tinha concordado com Raphael, ele achava que eu podia ser perigosa, e agora que tinha a confirmação estava a tentar que eu ficasse?!</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Leo: Olha, eu primeiro suspeitei de ti. Mas se tu realmente quisesses fazer-nos mal não estavas assim preocupada em representares perigo para nós. Nós podemos ajudar. O Mestre acha que o teu problema é estares com a mente e o corpo desconectados. Nós vamos ajudar-te a reencontrares o teu equilíbrio. E não te preocupes, se fores na verdade um vampiro e se bebeste o sangue daqueles esquilos todos, não me parece que vás ter fome já. Certo Mike?</strong> - Assim que disse isto Leonardo riu-se e esperou pela resposta do irmão.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Mike: Sim, em todas as BDs depois de um ataque os vampiros ficam saciados por uns dias… Mesmo assim, tenta não nos morder ok. Já basta ser uma tartaruga mutante, não preciso de ser vampiro também… Uma tartaruga ninja, mutante e vampira… nem soa assim tão mal…</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Raph: Sim…e podia ser que melhorasse essa tua cara de susto!</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Donny: Bem, espero que estejas enganado nessa parte Mike…senão isso significa que vamos ter umas dezenas de esquilos vampiros a correr pela cidade… - </strong>Os rapazes olharam uns para os outros e depois para mim. Eu não sabia o que lhes dizer. -<strong> Não, espera, se ela os matou eles não vão ressuscitar. Senão seriam zombies e não vampiros…</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Mike: Sim, é verdade. Só se transformariam em vampiros se ela os mordesse e não os matasse…pelo menos é assim nas BDs.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Donny: Nem acredito que me estou a fiar em dados tirados de BDs… que falta de rigor.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Mike: Hei, não podes ser sempre tu a saber tudo tolinhas!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Mike e Donatello começaram a discutir um com o outro. O Mestre aproximou-se de mim e colocou a mão no meu ombro.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Mestre Splinter: Anda daí jovem, vamos ver se te preparamos um banho e te arranjamos umas roupas para te trocares. Quer queiras quer não, pelo menos por hoje ficas connosco. Donatello!</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Donny: Sim Mestre!</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Mestre Splinter: Pára com a brincadeira e vê se arranjas umas roupas para a Hon vestir. E arruma o teu quarto, é lá que ela vai dormir.</strong> - Donatello corou.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Donny: No…no meu quarto Mestre?</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Mestre Splinter: Foste tu que a encontraste e que a trouxeste até nós, és tu o responsável pela segurança dela e pela nossa enquanto ela não aprender quem é, o que é e como ser. Assim sendo, logicamente ela ficará no teu quarto. Tu podes dormir aqui na sala.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Donny: ah…claro Mestre, pode deixar comigo.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Nisto Donatello saltou para o andar superior e entrou num dos espaços. Deve ser o quarto dele.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Mestre Splinter: Vem Hon, vamos preparar o teu banho. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Fui com o Mestre que me levou para uma sala mais pequena. Não consigo descrever o que vejo…não tenho palavras… Vi-o chegar perto da parede e rodar o seu pulso Assim que o fez,  água começou a fluir da parede como se fosse uma pequena cascata.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Mestre Splinter: Pronto. Tens aqui o sabonete para te lavares e ali uma toalha para te secares. Deixo-te à vontade. Se precisares de alguma coisa é só chamares.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>E nisto ele fechou a porta e deixou-me sozinha. O som da água a cair era hipnotizante e chamava por mim. Tirei o tecido vermelho que cobria o meu corpo deixando-o nu e fui para debaixo da água. Estava gelada, mas soube-me tão bem senti-la percorrer cada canto do meu corpo… Fiquei uns minutos só assim, a relaxar e depois peguei no tal sabão que o Mestre falou. Cheirava bem. Passei-o no corpo e consegui perceber que a água ficou turva e mais escura. Eu estava realmente suja. "<strong><em>Mas já estava quando acordei… o que terá acontecido antes de acordar? Será que algum dia me vou lembrar?"</em></strong>. Após observar a água escura que escorria começar a clarear, tomei algum tempo para observar o meu próprio corpo. Lembrava-me de ter visto algumas marcas escuras na minha pele no dia em que acordei, mas a maioria tinha desaparecido na noite seguinte. No entanto, a sujidade era tanta que talvez ainda sobrasse alguma. Comecei a fazer a avaliação: Nas minhas pernas, compridas e fortes, não tinha qualquer marca, assim como nos meus braços. Parei e dei-me conta de que eu não era nem imensamente alta nem magra de mais. No meu torso também não havia marcas. Os meus seios também não eram nem muito grandes nem pequenos, mas no meio deles havia algo estranho… uma marca? Observei melhor aquilo. Não me doía e parecia mais uma gravura na minha pele…tentei tirá-la, mas por mais que esfregasse não havia forma dela sair. Era um pequeno círculo formado por uns…símbolos... Algo me dizia que eu já tinha visto aqueles símbolos, mas, de momento, não conseguia entendê-los. Sinceramente, eu estava tão cansada das coisas estranhas ligadas a mim que decidi simplesmente ignorar aquilo. Não ia pensar nisso de momento. Pronto.</p><p> </p><p>Terminei de me lavar e peguei a tal toalha. Era macia. Passei-a pelo corpo para secar a água. Quando terminei ia sair, mas de repente lembrei-me que o Mestre tinha dito ao Donatello para arranjar…aaammm…roupas…para mim. Deviam ser outros tecidos para me cobrir. Não sabia bem para quê, os irmãos não usavam quase tecidos nenhuns…só nos olhos e mais um ou dois no corpo. Teria mal eu sair assim? Eu não me importava…até me sentia bastante livre. Quando estava quase a sair ouvi umas batidas na porta.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Hon: Sim…</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Donny: Hon…aamm…tenho aqui umas roupas para ti. Acho que vão ficar grandes, mas são as únicas que temos.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Dirigi-me à porta e abri-a. Ele estava de costas para mim, com a roupa nos braços atrás das costas. Ele virou-se para não me ver assim… então, deduzi que talvez não fosse mesmo suposto. Agora que penso nisso, eles não tem tecidos, mas tem aquela armadura, e o mestre também usa tecidos.</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Hon: Obrigada.</strong> - Tirei a roupa dos braços dele e voltei a fechar a porta.</p><p> </p><p>As roupas eram realmente grandes e demorei um bocado a coloca-las porque de início não entendi bem como aquilo encaixava em mim. A parte que tinha sentido cobrir o meu torso e braços parecia outro vestido e a parte que deveria ficar nas minhas pernas era também demasiado grande, cobrindo os meus pés e caía sempre que eu a largava. Depois de um bocado finalmente achei que tinha acertado, apesar de ter de segurar na peça de baixo, e saí da salinha, voltando à sala grande. Todos estavam lá, aguardando a minha chegada.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Mike: Até que a roupa te ficou bem!</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Leo: Se bem que cabiam pelo menos duas de ti aí dentro.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Raph: Posso arranjar um cinto para essas calças.</strong> - E saiu num salto.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Donny: Desculpa. Era mesmo a única roupa que tínhamos aqui. Amanhã vou pedir à April que traga algumas roupas dela quando vier, pode ser que te sirvam melhor que essas.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Entretanto Raphael voltou com um tipo de corda. Ele aproximou-se de mim, baixou-se e passou aquilo à minha volta passando nas calças e amarrou.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Raph: Pronto, já podes largar.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Eu larguei e realmente desta vez elas não caíram. Dei um grande sorriso a Raphael que me sorriu de volta. Acho que posso acreditar que já não está zangado comigo. Pelo canto do olho vi Donatello, que olhava para o irmão com uma expressão aborrecida.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Hon: Donatello, o que foi?</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Donny: Nada Hon…nada. Deves estar cansada. Anda, vou mostrar-te onde vais dormir. </strong>- E nisto, saltou de novo para o andar de cima sem sequer me dar tempo de contestar. Eu não estava nada cansada, mas fiz o que ele mandou.</p><p> </p><p>Acenei ao resto dos rapazes, fiz uma vénia ao Mestre e depois parei. Não havia escadas para subir e Donatello não me levou… bem, eu ia ter de tentar saltar. Mas era tão alto… Fechei os olhos, respirei fundo - <strong>«<em>Tu consegues</em>»</strong> - <strong><em>aquela voz outra vez </em></strong>- dei impulso e saltei. O salto foi extremamente rápido e talvez um pouco forte de mais. Acabei por ir parar mais alto do que queria e tive de me segurar na parede e de me deixar deslizar para colocar os pés no chão do piso de cima. Fiquei com vergonha daquilo, que diabos?! Não conseguia fazer nada certo! Quando olhei em frente Donatello estava de boca aberta a olhar para mim. Olhei para baixo e os outros 3 rapazes tinham a mesma expressão na cara. Só o Mestre sorria para mim em sinal de incentivo. Sorri-lhe de volta envergonhada e virei-me para Donatello que continuava a olhar para mim.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Hon: O que foi? Vais ficar a olhar para mim ou vais-me levar ao teu quarto hum?</strong>
</p><p>Donny ficou ainda com mais cara de “não acredito nisto”.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Hon: Eu sei, foi um salto terrível, mas já chega de ficares a olhar assim para mim. Eu vou melhorar ok!</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Donny: Não Hon, entendeste-me mal. Eu estou é estupefacto por teres conseguido fazer um salto desses. Simplesmente não paras de me surpreender, só isso. Desculpa a cara de parvo.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Raph: Não te desculpes de algo que não podes mudar meu irmão.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Donny: Olha quem fala engraçadinho. Anda Hon!</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Raph: A porta é para ficar aberta tolinhas!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Donatello ignorou o irmão e virou-se novamente irritado. Eu consegui ver a sua aura brilhante ser conspurcada com pequenos raios escuros por um segundo. Que estranho, o Raphael não tinha dito nada de estranho, ou tinha? Não entendi. Donatello seguiu e abriu uma porta que dava para uma nova sala.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Donatello: Este é o meu quarto. Está um bocado desarrumado, mas acho que está minimamente decente para ficares aqui. Podes mexer em tudo, acho que não tenho nada perigoso aqui…mesmo assim se vires algo estranho não mexas antes de me perguntar por favor.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Hon: Donatello…para mim tudo é estranho… </strong>- E tive de me rir dessa realização. Era verdade, tudo ali era estranho para mim - <strong>Onde é suposto eu dormir?</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Donatello: aammm…na cama suponho.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Hon: …e qual destas coisas é essa cama?</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Donny: …estás a falar a sério? </strong>- Eu acenei -<strong> A tua perda de memória é realmente inconsistente…amanhã gostava de poder fazer uns testes contigo se não te importares. Pode ser que eu consiga entender o padrão de dano que sofreste e que possa encontrar forma de te ajudar a reverte-lo.</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Hon: Sim, está bem…</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Donny: …a cama é aquilo Hon. Deitas-te nela, por baixo dos cobertores e tapas-te se tiveres frio.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Eu aproximei-me do que ele indicou como sendo a cama e toquei-a. Era como a toalha, macia. Ele afastou o que disse serem cobertores e eu subi e deitei-me. Ele pegou numa outra coisa e colocou de baixo da minha cabeça. Era confortável. Cobriu-me, tocou no meu rosto e disse:</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Donny: Boa noite Hon. Se precisares de alguma coisa eu estou aqui em baixo na sala grande está bem. Dorme bem.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>E nisto, virou costas, com um movimento na parede fez com a luz desaparecesse e saiu do quarto deixando-me sozinha. Bem, eu podia ter dito que não ia dormir…quer dizer, pelo menos não dormi desde que me lembro de ter acordado há 3 dias atrás. Durante esses dias que estive sozinha não me lembro de ter sequer sentido sono, assim como não sentia naquele momento. Conseguia ouvir todos os barulhos que eles faziam no andar de baixo. Ouvi o Mestre a ir para o Dojo que ficava no lado oposto onde eu estava, os rapazes a vir para os seus quartos, ouvi quando Miguel Ângelo deixou cair algo, quando Raphael se chateou e berrou com o irmão sobre algo que estava fora do sítio e ouvi o suave baque das espadas do Leonardo serem pousadas. Ouvi Donatello a deitar-se em algo macio na sala (devia ser aquele montinho que vi quando cheguei) e depois continuei a ouvir… Soube que o primeiro a adormecer foi o Mestre, a pulsação dele foi a que diminuiu primeiro para um ritmo lento e constante. Em seguida ouvi o Leonardo deitar-se, depois o Miguel Ângelo…Leonardo adormeceu, depois ouvi o Raphael deitar-se e adormecer também. Miguel Ângelo ainda fez algum barulho, por vezes ria baixinho, até que sossegou e acabou também por adormecer. O último a fazê-lo foi Donatello, que antes de adormecer se mexeu várias vezes, mas a sua pulsação acabou por acalmar como a dos outros e eu soube que ele tinha adormecido. Em silêncio levantei-me. Dei conta de outra coisa sobre mim da qual não tinha ganho consciência ainda: não precisava de luz para ver tudo ao meu redor com a maior clareza. Analisei tudo o que via no quarto de Donatello. Havia muitas coisas, e eu não sabia o nome de quase nada. Sabia que estavam lá algumas plantas e vários tipos de manuscritos, uns simples e com poucas palavras e outros enormes, pesados e cheios delas. Acabei por me concentrar neles por um bocado. Falavam de várias coisas, de medicina, de biologia, de física, de matemática, de dinossauros, de forças, de algo chamado Ninjitsu, Bushido…eu ia folheando os manuscritos com calma sem os ler realmente para perceber do que se tratavam (estava apenas a achar graça aos nomes), até que um em especial me chamou a atenção: Dicionário. De todos os nomes anteriores este era sem dúvida o mais estranho. Abri-o e fiquei fascinada quando entendi do que se tratava. Eram as palavras, todas as palavras desta língua e os seus significados! Podia ajuda-me a saber mais e a entender melhor o que estava à minha volta e a saber o que são as coisas, como funcionam! Fiquei tão feliz! Mas, era um manuscrito grande, ia demorar um pouco a lê-lo, tinha de pedir ao Donatello se ele me deixava usá-lo. Peguei-o e, em silêncio, desci para a sala grande num salto, desta vez, certeiro e elegante, foi pena ninguém estar a ver. Consegui aterrar sem fazer som algum.</p><p> </p><p>Aproximei-me de onde vinha o som de Donatello a respirar. Ele estava tão pacífico a dormir…não podia acordá-lo… Deixei-me ficar ali a observá-lo, a ouvir a sua respiração, o seu coração a bater, o seu sangue a correr…e novamente aquele quente na garganta…não, não podia deixar os meus pensamentos irem nesta direção. Sentei-me no chão junto de onde ele estava deitado e deixei-me ficar…concentrei-me em regular a minha respiração com a dele…aquilo era extremamente relaxante…relaxante ao ponto de que nem dei conta quando os meus olhos começaram a fechar e eu acabei por adormecer ao fim de tanto tempo…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Então, o que acham da teoria do Mike? Lógica, disparatada? </p><p> </p><p>Espero que tenham gostado, que comentem, perguntem, o que quiserem!</p><p>E até já!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok, a lingua estranha que leram foi impirada na lingua Na'vi usada no filme Avatar e que foi criada por Paul Frommer para o filme. Apesar disso eu não estudei a lingua em questão, apenas me inspirei nela, sendo que as palavras são inventadas. </p><p>Espero que tenham gostado deste "cheirinho" da história, que façam questões, teorias, opiniões, comentários...tudo é bem vindo!</p><p> </p><p>Até ao próximo capítulo *** HT</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>